Seducing lust (book six)
by OhMyMockingjay
Summary: Ninlick Popeare is a sexy male who is out if this world. Literally. He finds Eliza and is bound on trapping her using his good looks. The planet tutestiga or known as planet 9 in galaxy 42 k y has made a plane to overthrow the entire area of Panem, by capturing Eliza. Will she Fall for Ninlick's ways or know what to do before it is too late.


Seducing lust

Ninlick Popeare is a sexy male who is out if this world. Literally. He finds Eliza and is bound on trapping her using his good looks. The planet tutestiga or known as planet 9 in galaxy 42 k y has made a plane to overthrow the entire area of Panem, by capturing Eliza. Will she Fall for Ninlick's ways or know what to do before it is too late.

( Phone home by lil Wayne)

"you would think I'm dead. But I'm not." – Ninlick Popeare

Chapter 1

The Alien

Holding this girl in my arms never felt so…wrong. The things I had to do so I could go back home.

Home

The word never sounded any sweeter. I miss every it every day. It sucks to be stuck hear on this miserable plant in this miserable place. I no longer want to be here. But I must if I want to see the one I love the most my precious darling Piea. He must be missing me ever so much. I miss him to. I let go of Eliza and look her in her bright blue eyes. I brush her bronze color hair. And kiss her soft plush lips. She was everything I guy could want. Her hair, her lips, her eyes, her body, her legs and much more. However, I did not want her, I wanted home. But to get there I would need to have her. So therefore, I needed her. I press her body up against mine.

"I love you Ninlick." She whispers in my ear. I clear my throat and say,

"I love you to. You are my everything." The trick was for her to fall in love with me and take her back to my home. Therefore, we could find out the secrets of Panem and own this land. She sat on my bed and took out a book. The book said _burned_ by P.C Cast and Kristin Cast. I sat down beside her.

"Is that a good book?"

"Yea I been ready the whole series their Effie's." she smiled.

"ok well you read I'll be downstairs." She nodded and I left closing the door behind me. Instead of going down stairs I headed in the attic and took out my communication device for my planet. Planet Tutestiga. Alternatively, as people from this planet call it planet 9.

"Hello?"

"Ninlick how is your mission going." That was my tallest he is the ruler of planet Tutestiga. We called him My tallest because he was the tallest one of us all.

"Good my tallest I have the girl right where I want her she is technically eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Now why would she be doing that we don't want her getting fat."

"No, my tallest its an expression. It mean I got her where I want her, where we want her my tallest."

"Good this is sounding good soon you will be back here with your family and loved ones."

"Um… my tallest?"

"Yes."

"Is Piea doing ok?"

"I do not have time for personal business."

"Right strictly business."

"Thank you for checking in Ninlick."

"No problem my tallest." Then he exists out. my planet, planet Tutestiga was far away in whole other galaxy. It was in galaxy 42 k y it was called this because of our language we spoke when written we mostly numbers and our galaxy from afar looks like a k and a y. I think it's the best planet ever. Us we normally ate skittles and cupcakes and other junk food but here they have a various amount of foods you can try out others are better then some. I walk back down stairs and open the door to my room. I find Eliza there still, reading.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" she smiled and shook her head.

"Starved." She said, she stands up and says.

"I could use an omelet."

"good. Do you know who to cook one." I shook my head.

'"to be honest I don't like to eat I'm surprised no one has notice but the last time I actually ate was when I was eating breakfast the day before I rescued my father." She was opening up to me that was good getting closer and closer to the finale step.

"well I don't do you know who."

"I think Peeta does."

"Ok. If we go over their promise you wont with have sex with him." she nods at me and makes a discussing face. "Good. Lets go." So we headed out for Peeta's house. When Eliza knocked on the door Peeta answered with a questioning look on his face.

"What do you want."

"Omelet." Eliza said

"Um cool."

"Make us some."

"Why."

"Because we want omelets."

"No thanks." Eliza eyed him. Then she barged into Peeta's hose I follow her. she sat down at the table and rolled her eyes.

"Get out of my house now Eliza." Peeta said.

"Not until you make us omelets." He grunted and rolled his eyes and went off into the kitchen.

"Of course your man is going to listen to you."

"He is no t my man."

"Right." I said sarcastically. I smile at her doing my cocky smile. She just blushes and giggles. Peeta came back out with two omelets and said

"Bon pâté."

"We are not in sock!"

"What." He said

"Shut up." She takes a bite out of her omelet.

"What was that all about." I ask

"What?"

"The sock comment."

"I have no idea."

"You have problems." I said she looked at me.

"What."

"Nothing." She lifted a brow.

'What did I do."

"Nothing Ninlick." She said slightly sarcastically.

"Ah ok." I start to eat my omelet. I notice that Eliza only took like a couple bites of her omelet. "Are you going to finish that."

"I don't know here." She handed me her omelet. I put it on my plate and continued to eat.

"Is that her omelet?" Peeta asked me. I nodded mouth full of omelet.

"Why do you have her food."

"She didn't want it."

"Don't you eat?" Peeta asked her.

"You just notice that."

"Dose Finnick or Haymitch know you have a eating disorder."

"I don't think so and I don't care."

"Well I bet they so you should go tell them."

"I don't even want to be with them my dad is trying to take me back home with him but I want to stay with Haymitch." Peeta sighed and I gulfed down some more omelets.

"So your with him." Peeta Pointed at me. She nodded he rolled his eyes and walked away." When I was done, I burp loudly and say.

"Good omelets Peeta." There was no reaction. I stood up. Looked at my watch and said.

"Shouldn't you be in school."

"I never went to school." I stare at her.

"Would you like to try for one day?" she jumped up and down

"Yea."

"Then go to my house and get ready." She squealed. And we walked back to my house.

I unlocked the door and headed then I hear some one calling Eliza's name I turn around to see who it is. It was Finnick.

"What." She said.

"Why are you staying with him you barely know him."

"He's better then you."

"What are you doing anyway."

"Getting ready to go to school."

"No thanks to Haymitch."

"Remember you make want to die."

"you should come live with me. Like you did when you where five. It'll be just like the good old days."

"no it will never be like then you hurt me and sacred me by making a huge mistake."

"I know no body's perfect cant you forgive me?"

"no what you did was unforgivable I hate you." She calls him a swear word and comes in. she takes a deep breath and screams.

"I hate my life I just want to die!"

Chapter 2

The home

I walk up to her and put my arms around her.

"It's going to be ok just relax." I told her stroking her back. I hummed a catchy tuned as she cried. It seemed to as she started to calm down.

"You know I love you baby."

"Of course Ninlick you're the only reason why I live." I rolled my eyes. I reach for her zipper in the back and slowly unzip her dress.

"Ninlick what are you doing."

"Everything I know you want me to do." She giggled and backed away.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for school."

"Hurry you're late." I sat in my living room alone and thought. So far, my mission was a going good. That was good. However, the bad thing was that I was so far from Piea. I know he hated each day we where apart. I sighed. "I miss you Piea." I said to myself. Then. Eliza comes down in a mid thigh pink velvet dress."

"What's with you and velvet dresses."

"I love velvet."

"Oh hold on." I rush into the basement and grab a dark purple skinnys, a light blue tube top, and five inch black wedge heels.

"Here. Put this on and do your hair in loose curls." She looked at me questioningly but nodded and grabbed the clothes and went back up stairs. I sat down stairs for a while then she came back down. The baby blue tube top looked great against her golden skin tone and so did the low rider dark purple skinnys. I smile.

"Damn."

"What." she said alarmed.

"You look so hot I think your going to set this place on fire."

"Uh…no I'm good. Can I go." I nodded and she left out I grabbed my keys and as about to leave when I heard screaming. I ran out. There was this African American yelling at her and she was yelling back.

" For the last time are you with him!"

"Fine you want the truth yes, I am with him I even made love with him."

"Great to know your cheating on me."

"Whatever you don't deserve me." She said. the guy looked at me and I shrugged.

"Your so dead." he said charging at me. Me. I block his punch and hit him square in the gut being careful not to use my inhuman strength. He gets up slowly and shakily.

"This isn't over punk." He said as he toppled away. I grab Eliza's hand and walked her to school. I kiss her goodbye and she heads in. this is good it will allow me time to work on my travailing device. I walk back home then back up the stairs and into the attic. I grab the device I used to come here, a screwdriver, and other tools and begin to work. The Devise was use to start up the ship. I had to rearrange some wires and tighten some bolts and screws. When I thought everything was right, I turned it on. It started to hum and then made a whirring noise. Every thing was working properly. I quickly turned it off so no one could see it's bright glow. I head down stairs and looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was two in the after noon. Eliza would be back in a couple minuets I should go pick her up. So I grab my keys lock my door behind me and head out. Halfway there some one calls out.

"hey punk!" I turn around to meet a fist coming strait toward my face. When it met my eye I stumbled back and shook my head to see who it was. The African American guy was yelling at Eliza earlier to day. I just had enough about this fool. I stomp furiously at him pick him up and throw him against a tree. When he hits the tree I hear bones being snapped. He groaned loudly. I ran over to where he was.

"No!" he screamed. "No have mercy please!" he said but I did not listen to him. I started to kick him in his ribs. Each kick I made his bones broke and snap as if they where tiny twigs when I was done he was all bloody. I stood back and stared at him. I spat on him. I knelt in front of him and check to see if he was even breathing. Nope nothing. Damn he's dead. This would not go unnoticed. I lift up his body and take him to a spot where there was a log and a pond. There where also a ton of flowers and vines. I use one of the vines to tie up the guy to a heavy big rock nice and tight. Then I use my inhuman strength to push the rock onto the river. I was lucky that this Rock wasn't a hallow rock. The rock sank and then carried the boy with it down to the bottom. I sighed and ran home to take a shower. When I was done, I grab my purple shirt and green skinnys and head out. When I arrived at school, I find Eliza sitting on the steps alone crying. I run up to her.

"Hey, now hey what's wrong."

"Today was the worst day of my life." She said.

"Now why do you say that."

"Because it was no one liked me."

"You don't have to come back."

"I'm not I couldn't get what the teacher was saying and because of that all the kids made fun of me and called me stupid." I sigh. "Peeta was right."

"What did Peeta say."

"Peeta called me stupid."

"Hell no your not you're a very intelligent girl!"

"I don't even know what comes past 16."

"Seventeen."

"Oh see I'm an idiot."

"No your not you don't need math to get by in this world."

"You don't."

"Nope your fine the way you are and I don't want you to change." She looked up at me and smiled. She kissed my cheek and said.

"Thanks. Um… I want to go home." I stood and offered her my hand. She took it. Then we walked back hand in hand. When I open the door, she runs upstairs. I sighed wanting to go home. Where I belong. I walk back up stairs and into my room. I find Eliza staring at my bloody clothes I forgot to put in the washer. I grab my clothes from her and say.

"Mistake." Then I run down stairs and throw the clothes in the washer I turn it on and turn around. There was Eliza staring at me.

"What was a mistake?"

"Uh I was doing some thing and hurt my arm."

"You don't look like you did."

"I mean my leg."

"are you lying to me?"

"Hell no why would I lie to you baby girl ." she shrugged and walked up to me and hugged me."

"love you my everything." I said. She sniffled and said.

"so are you going to tell me the truth."

"I told you I messed up on something I was working on."

"What where you working on?" she stared at me. Then there was a knock at the door. I walk upstairs and answer the door. It was Effie.

"hi Ninlick is Eliza here." She stepped out form behind me.

"What do you want powdered hair lady." She rolls her eyes.

"I was wondering if you would join me for a cup of tea."

"Hell no." she said immediately.

"Um…" Effie said.

"Go away."

"Peeta there."

"So."

"So is your boyfriend." I shifted my position.

"ok."

"he is waiting for you." She rolled her eyes and started to walk towards Effie's house. When we got there Eliza tried to head strait in but the door was locked and she ran right into the door.

"Ow!" she said. Effie chuckled. "Shut up Hag." Effie stared daggers at her. And she just waltzed in. there at the Table was Haymitch with his bottle of champagne and Finnick they stare at her then both say.

"What the Hell are you wearing!"

"Clothes." She said there stare daggers at me. She sat down and I sat next to her.

"Where is my boyfriend?"

"What am I chopped liver."

"I love chopped liver." She said. I smile

"Of course you do." Then I added. "if you didn't have a eating disorder."

"You have a eating disorder. And what happened to those little girl outfits you looked so cute in them." Finnick said.

"I outgrew them." She said.

"Since when did you have a eating disorder." Haymitch asked

"Since I was born." She said with her snotty attitude.

"This is your fault." Finnick said to Haymitch.

"How is this my fault?"

"If you weren't drunk all the time she would be eating properly."

"Well I'm sorry for not being perfect. And where exactly have you been taking care of your daughter." He put emphasis on the word your. "no you haven't been so you don't exactly win father of the year too."

"This is why I don't want to live with any of you. You guys fight like two Effie's." they looked at me questioningly. "You know two old ladies, two Effie's." I laugh.

"I heard that." Effie called from another room.

"Good." She called back.

"Look I want you to live with Finnick he's your dad."

"He is not my dad."

"How?" Haymitch asked

"Because I said so." She stood up eruptively.

"So how was school." Finnick asked.

"You went school?" Haymitch said shocked.

"No thanks to you." Finnick said.

"It sucked."

"What happened?"

"Your 'daughter'" she put quotation marks around daughter. "is the most stupidest person alive."

"I told you you're not stupid." I said. She looked at me.

"I am."

"No." I said."

"Yes."

"You need a shrink but that does not make you stupid."

"Why do you say my daughter needs a shrink." Finnick said.

"She has problems and is taking them out in a wrong way."

"How so."

"Never mind." I didn't want to ruin my plans." Finnick nodded slowly.

"I'm not living with someone who will never get me I'm fine."

"But you barley know Ninlick."

"So."

"That could be dangerous." She stopped and stared for a while then said.

"I'd rather take my chances." Then she left and I followed her.

"I'm never speaking to them ever." She said.

"Remember you always have me ok. I am not going anywhere." She smiled and held my hand. One more night should do it. Then I can go home.

Chapter 3

The abduction

Therefore, I take her home and lay her on my bed.

"Do you love me?" I ask lying on top of her.

"Yes with all my heart."

"Do you trust me." she stared into my eyes for a while then finally said.

"Yes I do." I kissed her and started to take off my clothes. I kissed on her neck and she moaned. I slipped off her tube top. That was the last night I needed to make love to her. That night I had a dream it was the weirdest dream I ever had. I was at a party much like the one at Haymitch's house before the Russian attacked or whatever. I walked up to Effie.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Well hello Ninlick are you enjoying the party." I nodded and flipped my hair.

"Yes it's very nice."

"Did you have get together on your planet? She asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"You know on planet 9 did they do something like this."

"How do you know where I'm from? I never told anyone."

"Oh to the contrary my dear you told all of us in that meeting."

"I did."

"Yes."

"And your not shunning me."

"No we accept you for who you are."

"Really."

"Yes the lying cheating murderous alien you are." I turn to see whose voice that was. It was Piea's I run to hug him.

"Piea I missed you s o much I'm never going to leave you again." he shoves me off. "Piea what is wrong. He just stares at me.

"Do you not love me?" he asked

"Yes I do."

"Then why are you with this petty human."

"It was my mission you knew it was."

"Yea, right!"

"Piea I love you."

"get away from me Ninlick you mean nothing to me!" then he storms away. I turned to Eliza and she was making out with Peeta. I roll my eyes.

"Piea come back where are you going." I said chasseing after him.

"Away from you."

"What! No!" Then he turned around and punched me square in the face. I sat up in bed and then Eliza said.

"Bad dream." I look at her she was getting dressed.

"Yea, what time is it?"

"About noon."

"Oh alright." there was a knock at the door.

"I'm going to go get that ok sweetie." She said and kissed my check.

"Yea that's fine doll face." she finished getting dressed and I started. Then I hear yelling down stairs. I hurry and put on my gray v-neck shirt that said Real men wear pink, in pink and ran down stairs to see what the commotion was all about.

"You killed my boyfriend!" a girl who looked like Eliza but older and had Paler skin said.

"I never killed any one in my life."

"You killed my boyfriend." Oh boy.

"No I highly doubt I knew him."

"His name was Monk and you knew him because you killed him."

"Monk was my boyfriend."

"Yea until you cheated on him with…him." She said pointing at me. I smiled

"Look Miss. Uh…" I said

"Pash my name is Pash."

"Miss Pash Eliza is innocent I highly doubt she killed him."

"Whatever I don't need to listen to you." From the sound of her accent she was from the east side of Panem. "I'm going to prove you guilty and have put away. Then she stormed and turned away.

"Don't worry about her." I said with a smile. She looked at me with huge eyes.

"I can't believe Monk cheated on me!"

"Well you did cheat on him!"

"No not really."

"So having sex with me twice while having a boyfriend is not cheating."

"Nope making you my boyfriend while having another boyfriend is cheating which is something I did not do."

"So I am not your boyfriend."

"Well you are now." She said with a smile. I swear this chick was a ho.

"You want something to drink." I asked her. She stood there then nodded. I head in to the kitchen and pour her a glass of water then put the drug in. this drug will make her pass out and I will be able to take back home and continue my mission in piece. I walk back out and hand her the glass of water and walk her over into the living room I sit her on my lap. She guzzled down the water. I smiled and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You love me right?" she asked

"Of course."

"You're not lying to me."

"No if I'm lying I'm dying."

"What. You're going to die if you're lying."

"Yea."

"Wow that's… strange." She yawned. "I'm getting sleepy."

"It's ok you had a full day I'll take you upstairs." And I did. I took her upstairs to my room and waited for her to fall asleep. I was happy that today would be the day that I get to go home. Today I will be able to see Piea. I lay her down, go upstairs, and start up the traveling device. It made the humming noise and then the whirring noise then the bright glow. I go back down stairs I pack my bags and then take Eliza. I carry her upstairs. I set my bags down and open the door I carry her onto the ship. Then my bags I grab my communication device and dialed in.

"Ninlick." My tallest said.

"Yes, it is me my tallest."

"Good. I feel you bare good news."

"Yea I do my tallest, my mission is complete I heading home now."

"Very good Ninlick and when you return I have a treat for you."

"Yea!" I said and disconnected.

Chapter 4

The outsiders

The trip to Galaxy to 42 k y was not that long. It was only about a nano second. When I arrived, everyone greeted me with smiles and cheers.

"Welcome back Ninlick! My tallest said. I looked up to him and said

"Glad to be back my Tallest." They where throwing skittlez at me. I smiled and then I hear.

Ninlick!" I turn to see Piea running towards me. He tackles me with a hug and kisses me.

"Piea!" I said excited to see him.

"I missed you so much!" I said

"Ditto!"

"So where is the girl." My tallest said. I pointed at the ship.

"Over there." I said he walked over and picked up the girl and walked out saying

"This is our victory." Everyone cheered. My tallest holds up his hand every one clams down. "our very own Ninlick has Completed his 100th mission congratulation Ninlick." Everyone cheers. My tallest puts his hand up to calm everyone again. "before we have our party, Ninlick has completed the most dangerous mission we ever had. And for that he gets to go on vacation for a year. With one other person of his chose every thing is paid for, Ninlick which lucky person do you choose to take with you." Two minutes go by just for suspense but I knew whom I wanted to take the moment they said I could choose any one.

"Piea." I said throwing my hands in the air. "My tallest if you don't mind me asking where are we going?" I asked

"It is a place of your choice and you will me leaving tomorrow. You have until the end of the party to tell me where you want to go. My tallest lifts his hands in the air, drops Eliza, and says. "Let the party began." The song Party rock anthem plays. As everyone is dancing and having fun Piea and me are thinking where we should go at first we could think of any think but we finally narrowed it down.

"I want to go to E-arth." Piea said

"No, we can't go back there." I said

"Please." He begged then my tallest came up and said.

"So did you figure out where you want to go?" Piea bursts out

"E-arth!"

"E-arth it is you leaves tomorrow."

"Damn." I said. The next I was all packed and stuff. Therefore, were Piea We head into our ship and head for the spot we owned on E-arth? The Bermuda triangle. Yet again the trip was not long and we landed. We unpack our bags in the hotel. And they the first three days they give us a tour of the islands. They told us that we have a choice that we could choose if we wanted to be waited on or left alone. We chose alone. When we go back to the hotel Piea said.

"You said this would be fun and exciting."

"It was in Panem."

"Well let's go to Panem."

"I can't go back there."

"Why?"

"Because I took Haymitch's and Finnick's Daughter." He lifts a brow.

"So they have a daughter together."

"No."

"Oh. Do they know you're gone?"

"I don't know"

"Oh please can we go." How bad could it be?

"Fine." I said. Therefore, I tweak the traveling device so that the ship was set to go to Panem. We pack our bags and head for Panem. When we get there I show him my house that I was staying at.

"Wow this is incredible."

"Its nothing."

"Its something. Wow." He runs upstairs and yelled down

"Your room is so messy!"

"Yea I know!" I yelled back. Then there was a knock at the door. I walk to the door and answer it. There at the door was Finnick.

"There you are!" he said.

"What." I said.

"Where have you been." I shrug

"How do you not know where have you been."

"I was gone one day I didn't want to be bothered."

"Well my daughter should of answered where is she. You had better keep your hands her." I smiled.

"Yea she is fine."

"I want to see her."

"Uh… she is in school." He smiled slightly.

"She likes it there?"

"Yea she wanted to go back…uh she is making progress."

"Good maybe you're not all that bad."

"Eh…I'm different." I say.

"We should chill sometime."

"Meh." I slammed the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Piea asked.

"Uh the father."

"Of your baby!"

"What!"

"Just kidding."

"Yea I know you are because you're the only one who is going to have my baby." He smiled and kissed me. "No it was the father of Eliza."

"Who."

"That girl."

"Oh. I can't wait to own this land."

"Yea think about it." he made a thinking face. "Not that hard." He smiled. Then Piea says,

"I'm hungry."

"Ok what do you want to eat."

"I want something cooked."

"Ok what?"

"Migerati."

"I don't think the ingredients are on this planet."

"Oh well I think theses are the transfer ingredients for it here." He said handing me a book I look at it.

"Well I guess I should start shopping for the ingredients." I say and leave. At the grocery store and run into Effie.

"Oh sorry Ninlick."

"Its ok." I say to Effie

"Hey have you seen Eliza Katniss and I need to talk to her,"

"Oh, no um why."

"Because she has been accused of a murder. I don't think she did it but why are people saying she did." I shrugged.

"Oh that is strange." Effie nodded and stared at me oddly.

"Have you heard anything about it." I shook my head.

"Weird since you live with her."

"No we had a fight and left I don't know where she went." Effie eyes got big.

"When was this?"

"Uh. Yesterday."

"Oh, well I must be on my way and President Katniss wants to make a broadcast later tonight so tune in ok." Effie said and walked away. I smiled and nodded. I got the ingredients and headed back home. When I got home, I headed into the kitchen and made the Migerati. When it was done I took it out of the oven it looked like what people on this planet called spaghetti I made a plate for me and him. We sat down and ate.

"so did you meet any of your friends?" Piea asked me

"I don't really have friends here but I did run into Effie."

"Who?"

"Some really old lady who wears powdered wigs." Piea laughed. "What."

"She is an old lady who wear wigs?" I nodded

"She is really nice lady." I said taking a bite out of my Migerati. He smiled

"What did she say?"

"Nothing much."

"Oh." I play with my food.

"Except that the girl was being accused of a murder." He stared at me.

"She committed a murder."

"No." I said stuffing the food in my mouth.

"Do you know who?" I shrug. Piea eyes got big. "You didn't do the murder. Did you?"

"I had to the dude was getting in the way." He stood up eruptively.

"Ninlick there going to come after you!"

"Not as long as they think Eliza did it."

"She's gone."

"Yea, it makes it seem like she did the murder and went off in hiding." Piea slowly sat down and continued eating.

"Oh." He said. We ate the rest of the dinner in silence.

Chapter 5

The helpless

After dinner, I pick up the dishes and then turned on the T.V. and there was Katniss blabbing on about something. I did not pay attention until I heard the word. Murder. I focus on the television.

"I ask that all citizens of Panem watch where you're at. We do not know who the murder is but we have suspects. We want all citizens to be careful and safe. Thank you." Then I turn off the television and sit there. Am I one of the suspects or are they only talking about Eliza. I sigh, take a blanket, put it over me, and fall asleep. When I woke up Piea was staring at me.

"Ah!" I scream.

"Hello, good morning."

"Yea ditto. What's up?"

"Nothing I was thinking maybe you could take me around and show me the place."

"I would love too but I'm not even suppose to be here." He whimpered. "Ugh!" I said he always did this.

"Piea no!" he frowned and stomped away. I sat up and rubbed my face. I got up and headed into the kitchen. I opened up a cabinet and looked for the coffee. There wasn't any. I sigh. No tea either. I head up stairs and see Piea sitting on the bed.

"hey you aren't mad at me. Are you." No response. "Piea don't be like this because I said no."

"I hate you." He mumbled. I know he didn't mean it but it still hurt.

"Piea." I kiss his cheek but he flinches away. I sigh and change my clothes. "I'm going to the store again we need coffee and tea." I said. he still didn't say anything. So I grabbed my wallet and walked away. I walk into the store and nobody was there except the cashier. I shrugged and got what I needed. Once I paid for everything and walked out I run into Haymitch. He cusses because he almost spills his drink.

"You. Where is she?" He said

"Who?'

"Eliza."

"Oh she left."

"Left where?"

"I don't know we had a fight."

"You know, your not fooling anyone."

"Um…"

"We all know you killed that one guy and kidnapped Eliza."

"Or you assume that."

"No I know."

"You're assuming it was me because I was the last one to see her. well assume all you want I didn't do crap." He rolls his eyes.

"I don't care if you killed that dude but you don't ever harm Eliza." he put emphases on the word ever.

"me and Eliza had an argument and she got fed up and left." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"your going to pay for your actions." I bump my shoulder against his as I past him. When I get home I had a hard time opening the door. When I finally got it open I was shocked what I saw. My place was total trashed.

"Piea!" I called." I ran upstairs and when I open the door, I scream. There I saw Piea hung my his neck. I ran over to his lifeless body. And cried

"Piea no! Piea who did this no, no, no." I held his breathless body in my arms. I take him down and cry some more. Then I found a note on my bed saying.

"we know you did it. and we are coming after you."

"Damn!" I say. I go into the back yard and dig a grave for Piea. I cannot believe I left angry at him I didn't even get to tell him I love him. I cried as I buried his body. Then I stood up. I knew what I had to do now. I ran to Haymitch's house so mad I almost broke his door down. A startled Effie Trinket opens the door shaking her orange wig and make up looked vividly against her pale skin.

"You almost gave me a heart attack what are you doing banging on the door so loudly." Effie said.

"A heart attack? I knew you where old. Where is Haymitch?" I said

"He is not here yet. And who are you calling old?"

"What do you mean he is not here yet?"

"He went to the store and has not returned." Haymitch comes running up saying

"what's going on?"

"You did it I know you did it you killed Piea."

"No he didn't I'm still alive I'm right here." Peeta says

"You not you idiot I'm talking about Piea."

"Who's Piea?" Finnick says from behind Effie. Ninlick Pauses

"Never mind."

"No tell me who that is Ninlick?" Katniss said

"Its no one."

"Well if he was killed we have to find out by who."

"I say Ninlick killed him!" Finnick says.

"I never killed any one in my life." I lie.

"Really then why did Eliza go missing."

"Because she's the one who killed Monk." Said a girl stepping from behind Katniss. It was the girl who looked like Eliza but paler.

"Why do you keep saying she killed him?" Effie asked.

"Because she was jealous."

"Of what." Haymitch said

"That he broke up with her for me."

"now that doesn't sound like her. To just get jealous and kill some one." Haymitch said. every shook there head in agreement.

"it sounds like her if he dumped her then she would go to a different guy." Peeta said Haymitch and Finnick Scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"look Eliza is nowhere near to be found." Effie said but was interrupted by the girl who looked like Eliza.

"Because she ran off."

"I do no t believe Eliza would commit a murder." Crap, I was in the middle of all this. I did not want to be I just wanted to be left alone.

"So obviously we have a lair among us." Peeta says.

"Ninlick where did you say you where from again?" Katniss.

"Uh… you probably never herd of it."

"Where."

"North."

"Where north because I don't remember you hear at all before the party." Everyone was just staring at me. If I where to come clean I know too things that would happen they will find Eliza and they will kill me. There was nothing left for me to live for. There was nothing left for me.

Chapter 6

The confession

I stood there with a blank look on my face. I sigh

"So you all think it was me?" everyone nodded except the girl who looked like Eliza. I roll my eyes and try to leave but Haymitch stood in my way.

"Speak the truth now or face the consequences." Katniss said. I sighed

"I am telling the truth." I said

"It just doesn't add up. You don't add up." Haymitch said

"Your face doesn't add up." Every stared at me. "Look I am being honest. I cant be any more honest then I am being now."

"Then tell us Ninlick what is this." Then he brought out my traveling device.

"I'm not really sure."

"We found it in your apartment."

"So you where there?"

"Yea."

"So you killed him."

"No we didn't kill any one we didn't see anyone."

"Then who killed Piea."

"I'm right here." Peeta said.

"Not you." Katniss stared off into the distance.

"Crapness what are you staring at?" Finnick asked.

"Plutarch." Katniss said.

"What about him." Finnick asked

"He's the one who killed whom ever you are talking about."

"I don't know who that is."

"The one who went inside of your house?"

"Oh."

"So are you going to tell us what this?" Haymitch said. I sigh again.

"I don't know what that is I have never seen it in my whole life."

"but it was in your apartment." Finnick said.

"it was there when I moved here."

"Which is from where?" Katniss asked.

"Someplace else." Haymitch Pulls out a gun and points it to my head.

"So your saying our lives are in danger because of you?" Haymitch said

"So your saying were your from is not safe?" Effie asked

"Deny?"

"Answer." Katniss said pointing and arrow at me.

"I did." Katniss pulls back her bow and lets go and Haymitch Pulls the trigger. You would think I am dead. But I'm not. The bullet hit me and then landed on the on the ground and Katniss arrow doses the same. Every one stares at me.

"What are you?" Finnick said with horror in his eyes."

"Why do you want to know?" I say.

"Because it is very important right now." Katniss said.

"Its not that important because I'm human."

"Well if your human explain this device." Effie said.

"its nothing but a CD memory disk."

"oh really." Haymitch said. I look at him.

"I hope it's a Kenny Chesney CD." Effie said. Then everyone stares at her and shake their head.

"The old lady has lost it." Ninlick said. Then Effie Fondles with and it turns into a ship. I

Swear. Then everyone yells at me. I prepare for a fight. Everyone comes at me at first it was Katniss she tries to shoot arrows at me but they just reflect off of me. I hit her once and she is out. I do the same thing to the rest of them making sure my blows are only strong enough to knock them out. Then I run home and dig up Piea. and start up the ship then I hear.

"Where do you think your going alien boy." I turn around and see who I assume to be Plutarch.

"Home."

"No you are not." Then out of nowhere someone tackles me. I lose grip of the device and fall. with a person still on top of me. The man grabs the device

And opens the ship he walks in. I throw the person off me and run inside I see he has my breathing device. It controls me lungs so is can breath this ghastly air.

"What are you doing with that?"

"What do you think it's time for your rein to end."

"You do not know how to…" my words where cut off by the lack of oxygen. I keep trying to breath but nothing came to me. I fell to my knees as the man laughed then I lie they are gasping for air. Nevertheless, nothing I slowly close and drift off into darkness. I do not know how long I was in a state of blackness but then in the blackness was a light. I go towards the light and then there was everything. Everything good everything your heart desire. And for me. There was Piea.


End file.
